This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Instant Messaging (IM) has been generally accepted by most Internet users. Regardless whether for business or personal matters, a user may frequently adopt IM software to engage in interactions and communications with friends, colleagues, schoolmates, customers, and so on, to enable the IM software to become an indispensable tool in a user's daily life. Thus, users have ever-increasing requirements for some aspects of IM software, such as ease of use, stability, and security. With continuous enhancement of user requirements, a user is no longer limited to using IM software on a personal computer (PC) client. Instead, users similarly require that IM software operate on a mobile phone terminal, web, even a television terminal.
Present IM software includes an IM client which may operate on a mobile telephone, an IM client over the web, and an IM client which may be used on a television platform, so as to better meet daily IM requirements of multi-scenes and multi-terminals required by users.
Since an architecture implemented by conventional IM software may limit only one login instance at any moment for one login account. When the same account attempts to log in simultaneously with another terminal, the previous one will be forced to quit. For example, when a user has successfully logged in an IM client of a PC terminal, and then the user logs in an IM client of a mobile phone terminal with the same login account, the IM client of the PC terminal will automatically terminate the session and log out. That is, one login account may only log in to a single terminal client at one time. The simultaneous login of multi-type IM clients for a single account cannot be implemented. Thus, a message cannot be received by multiple points. The limitation results in an undesirable IM experience when switching among multiple scenes. Meanwhile, development of the IM software for multi-scene and multi-terminal use is also limited.